


De l'autre côté

by FantasticWriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dimension Travel, Friendship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-02-04 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12766380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: Sam et Dean se précipitent à la chasse au monstre sans la pleine connaissance de ce qu'ils ont à combattre. Une catastrophe s'en suit et Sam est envoyé, avec le monstre, dans un autre monde en pleine apocalypse.





	1. Faux départ

Sam repoussa ses cheveux en arrière et examina les livres autour de lui. Il avait éliminé toutes les pistes auxquelles il pouvait penser cette fois. Il craignait, de plus en plus, qu’ils aient à faire à un monstre qu’ils ne connaissaient pas. En tout cas, il ne savait plus où chercher, maintenant. Ajouter à ça que les choses étaient toujours tendues entre Dean et lui. Bien que Sam avaient eu bon espoir que tout s’arrangerait depuis leur brève pause avec Charlie. Puis, ils étaient tombés sur cette affaire. Inutile de dire que leur frustration n’aidait en rien à calmer leur esprit.  
Sam tira vers lui les photos de scènes de crime et entreprit de relire les rapports qui les accompagnaient. Les victimes avaient le cerveau liquéfié et les organes en cendre. Cela ne correspondait à rien de ce qu’ils connaissaient d’une barre verticale. Ce symbole avait été une impasse comme tout le reste. Il y avait une récurrence, cependant. Toutes les demie lunes, quelqu’un disparaissait et réapparaissait mort, plus tard.  
Dean était allé interroger un dernier témoin, faute de mieux. Mais il était peu probable qu’il trouve quelque chose de nouveau ou d’utile. Les quelques personnes qu’ils avaient pu trouver à interroger racontait tous la même chose. Ils avaient vu une personne discuter avec les victimes. Ils avaient senti une odeur d’épice. L’homme qui avait abordé les victimes avaient commencé à rayonner d’une lueur verte. La description de la créature était banale et n’avait rien donné, sans surprise.  
Sam se redressa et alla chercher une bière. Il prit une gorgée en se réinstallant. Il tira le dernier livre qu’il avait sous la main et entreprit de le lire. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se redressa. C’était ça ! Il ne fallait vraiment négliger aucune piste. Ce vieux journal de la famille Campbell ne payait pas de mine mais il détenait, pourtant, la solution. Tout était là : La lueur verte, la senteur d’épices, les organes en cendre et le cerveau liquéfié ! Un Pigainei Pantoù. Un passe-muraille, en termes plus simples. Sam dévora le court texte sans relever les yeux lorsque Dean revint.  
\- Ca n’a rien donné ! Râla Dean. Sam, tu m’écoutes ?  
\- C’est un passe muraille.  
Dean se figea et tourna son attention sur son frère.  
\- Un passe quoi ?  
\- Il est dit ici que c’est une créature multi-monde. Il passe d’un univers à l’autre. Il se nourrit de la force vitale de ses victimes.  
\- Pourquoi il disparaît avec ses victimes ?  
\- D’après ce qui est marque, il faut du temps aux passe-murailles pour se nourrir. Ils emmènent, donc, leurs victimes dans un autre monde. Leurs victimes sont perdues et personne ne peut les aider dans un autre monde. Il se nourrit à petite dose pendant un mois puis ramène sa victime dans son monde d’origine.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Aucune idée.  
Dean soupira et s’installa face à son petit frère. Il poussa les livres étalés devant lui et posa les yeux sur la table, s’attirant un regard noir de Sam.  
\- Est-ce que ça dit comment l'attraper et le tuer ?  
Sam rabaissa les yeux sur le livre qu’il tenait, le front plissé.  
\- Une branche de chêne trempée dans du sang de vache permet de le tuer... Il y a une incantation pour le convoquer.  
\- Super... Bon, en route !  
Dean se leva d’un geste vif, vite imité par Sam. Ils montèrent dans l’impala et filèrent faire des courses.

* * *

Sam souffla et resserra son emprise sur le pieu de chêne. Dean le rejoignit et, après un échange de regard, Dean entreprit de lire l’incantation à voix haute. L’odeur d’épices vint en premier puis il y eut ce grondement. Finalement, le passe-muraille fut là. Sam rangea rapidement le livre dans sa veste et leva, défensivement, son arme. La créature face à eux avait l’air d’un humain tout à fait banal. L’un de ces hommes qui passe inaperçus. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux bruns. Il portait des vêtements en série. Rien dans son apparence n’indiquait la puissance de la créature.  
Le passe-muraille se tourna, lentement, vers eux, furieux. Ses yeux s’illuminèrent en vert et il siffla, hostile :  
\- Des chasseurs.  
Dean sourit et s’avança, sans attendre, à pas rapides. Sam l’imita aussitôt. Le combat débuta rapidement. Après quelques échanges de coups plus tard, il fut clair que le passe-muraille était vieux et puissant. Il jeta Dean loin d’un renvert de bras et disparut un bref moment pour réapparaître juste derrière Sam. Sam sursauta loin de lui mais le monstre était trop près pour qu’il se mette en sécurité. Le passe-muraille empoigna la nuque du chasseur avec une poignée inhumaine et sourit à pleine dents.  
\- Je vais apprécier de te dévorer.  
Sur ces mots, la créature commença à irradier de vert. Sam entendit son frère hurler son nom avant d’être emporté par le passe-muraille vers un autre monde.


	2. Un tout autre univers

Sam et la créature réapparurent dans un environnement totalement différent après un voyage de quelques secondes. Sam ne prit pas le temps d'examiner les lieux. Il se détacha  du passe-muraille et se mit en position de combat. Il y avait une idée assez nette de ce qui attendait. Il était assez certain qu'il suffirait d'une touche du monstre pour que son sort soit celé. Une touche et il reviendra chez lui dans le même état que les autres victimes. La première touche l'affaiblirait, sans doute, dangereusement et permettrait au passe-muraille de le pister. Sam ne permettrait pas que cela arrive. Il allait se battre. Il reviendrait à son monde, auprès de son frère. En parfaite santé, si possible.  
La créature lança un nouveau sourire carnassier à sa proie et s'avança, soudain, d'un mouvement rapide. Il avait, certainement, fait face à des chasseurs avant Sam. Mais Sam n'avait rien d'un chasseur commun. Il était un Winchester! Il avait fait face à l'élite des monstres. Il pouvait prendre un passe-muraille.  
\- T'es un combattant, toi. Ta force vitale, je l'ai sentie de loin. Délicieux fumet! Elle me nourrira pendant longtemps.  
Sam ne lui fit pas l'honneur de répondre, de se laisser distraire. Heureuse initiative parce que la créature attaqua un mouvement vif qui lui aurait été fatale s'il n'avait pas été entièrement concentré. Sam esquiva l'attaque et tenta de porter un coup au passe-muraille. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Sam, il parvint à l'atteindre au bras mais cela restait une petite victoire. Le monstre rétracta son bras vers lui alors qu'une lueur verte irradiait de sa blessure. Le passe-muraille plissa méchamment des yeux.  
\- Tu vas le regretter, chasseur! Ton agonie va être terrible.  
Sur ces mots, il disparut dans une lueur verdoyante. Pour panser ses blessures, certainement. Il reviendrait traquer Sam bien assez vite. Si Sam avait bien compris, il avait besoin de la force vitale de ses victimes pour voyager. Bien entendu, la démarche logique à faire était d'abandonner Sam à son sort et de trouver une autre victime mais les monstres avait quelque chose d'obsessionnel. Et maintenant que Sam l'avait blessé, le passe-muraille ne lâcherait pas sa proie.  
Sam empocha son arme et regarda autour de lui. L'aspect général de la rue où il se tenait ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Cela ressemblait trop aux descriptions que Dean lui avait fait de cet avenir post-apocalypse que Zacharie lui avait montré. Sam sentit le malaise le gagner. Il prit une inspiration profonde. Une liste! Voilà ce qu'il lui fallait. Bien ! avant tout, bouger! A cause du passe-muraille ou d'autre chose, il ne pouvait pas à rester à découvert. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il en découvre le plus possible sur ce monde. Qu'il sache exactement où il avait atterri. Ensuite, il faudrait qu'il cherche comment rentrer dans son monde, en toute sécurité.  
Bien, il avait un plan! Sam regarda autour de lui puis haussa les épaules avant de prendre une rue au hasard.

* * *

  
A une bonne distance de là, trois personnes, trois résidents de ce monde avait vu toute la scène dès l'instant de leur arrivée.  
Bobby Singer baissa finalement son fusil quand la créature disparut. Selon lui, celui qui était resté en arrière n'était pas dangereux. Un vrai dire, il ressemble plus à une victime du monstre. A ses côtés, John Winchester mit un peu plus de temps à cesser de viser l'homme. Dean cessa viser à son tour dans les secondes qui suivirent. Bobby secoua la tête mais ne se prononça pas.  
\- On dirait un chasseur. Analysa John. Un chasseur bien formé, avec de l'expérience.  
\- C'est certainement un chasseur mais je ne connais pas le. Pas plus que je ne reconnais le genre de monstre qui est un emmené ici.  
Ils observèrent, en silence, pour quelques instants, l'inconnu. Heureusement, ils étaient assez éloignés pour ne pas être repérés. Il était clair que le chasseur n'avait aucune idée d'où il était et qu'il était au bord de la panique. Il se calma, rapidement, et se mit en mouvement.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Intervint Dean.  
\- On le suit. Déclara John après une courte méditation. Cette créature semble puissante. On ne peut pas l'ignorer.  
Bobby grogna et souleva son sac. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de ça ! C'était déjà difficile de survivre avec les monstres survivants, les démons et les anges ... Alors, une créature inconnue ... Ouai, ils s'en serraient bien passé. Ils suivirent, donc, leur deuxième visiteur à distance. Heureusement, c'était une journée calme. Pas de créatures. Pourtant, curieusement, à la posture du chasseur, il n'était pas à l'aise avec son environnement.  
Enfin, en fin d'après midi, alors que le jour disparaissait, celui qu'ils pistaient pénétra dans une maison abandonnée et une demi heure plus tard, la lueur douce d'un feu se distingua dans la peine ombre.

 

* * *

  
C'est à l'aube que ça bougea de nouveau. Le chasseur inconnu disparu dans les rues de la petite ville en ruine. Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormi de la nuit mais si Dean a été transporté dans un lieu inconnu, comme c'était le cas pour ce mec, lui non plus n'aurait pas dormi. Dean descendit, finalement, avec son père du toit de la maison et la fila vers le refuge de l'individu, Bobby devait faire le guet. Si quelqu'un venait, il les préviendrait par radio.  
Les Winchester entrèrent facilement sur les lieux pour se figer, aussitôt, sous l'effet de la surprise. Des symboles ... Contre les démons mais aussi contre les anges. Dean échangea un regard avec son père. Les codes étaient parfaitement écris. Qui qu'il soit, ce mec était bon!  
Dean s'accroupit, finalement, devant une pile de feuilles volantes. Ce qui était noté sur elles confirma que c'était un chasseur. Il y avait, là, une liste de créatures qui semblaient aléatoires. Des anges et, surtout, des dieux. Elle semblait aléatoire jusqu'à ce que Dean voit des notes sur les voyages entre les dimensions.  
\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose, Dean. Intervint son père.  
\- Euh ... Ouai ... Je crois qu'il vient d'une autre dimension.  
John fronça les sourcils et s'empara des papiers. Ils connaissent la théorie des voyages dans le temps ou l'existence d'autres mondes. Castiel leur en a parlés, Dean ne savait plus pourquoi exactement. Cependant, ils n'y ont jamais été confrontés.  
\- Donc ... Cette créature ...  
\- ... est capable de se déplacer entre les mondes, il a dû emmener le chasseur ici.  
\- Je ne comprend pas cette liste. Ce chasseur a une arme efficace contre le monstre. Il doit savoir quoi faire.  
\- Je crois qu'il tente de rentrer chez lui, papa.  
A ce moment précis, la voix de Bobby retentit, urgente, et leur ordonna de déguerpir. A en juger l'urgence, ce n'était qu'une question de minutes. Le chasseur avait dû prendre leur ami par surprise. De toute façon, l'avertissement vint trop tard. Le père et le fils se relevaient à peine quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le géant de chasseur.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean vit le chasseur les parcourir des yeux et il fut évident qu’il les reconnaissait. Il était certain que son père était, lui aussi, conscient de cet élément. Le voyageur avait, rapidement, ajusté son expression mais pas avant que les personnes qui lui faisaient face aient pu lire la surprise et la tristresse. L’homme posa avec des gestes calmes ce qu’il tenait alors que Bobby les rejoignait déjà, le souffle court.  
\- Très bien. Pas de gestes brusques. Déclara John.   
\- Je ne vous veux pas de mal.  
Bobby s’avança un peu plus et ferma la porte derrière lui. Le regard du chasseur inconnu ne quittait plus Bobby et John.  
\- Je savais qu’on me suivait mais je ne pensais pas qu’il s’agissait de vous.  
\- Donc... On se connait... dans ton monde. Releva Dean.  
L’inconnu reporta son attention sur Dean. Il semblait surpris.   
\- Ouai... On a vu les notes. On sait que tu viens d’un autre monde.  
\- Ce n’est pas ce qui m’a surpris... Aucun de vous ne me reconnait ?  
\- Assez sûr qu’on n’a pas croisé le chemin de ton autre version. Déclara John, acide.  
Dean baissa un peu son arme, réalisant que l’homme ne serait pas un danger pour eux. Curieusement, il avait l’impression qu’il pouvait lui faire confiance. Cet homme était vraiment choqué qu’ils ne le reconnaissent pas. Il sembla, cependant, rapidement se reprendre.  
\- Désolé... C’est juste que dans mon monde... Je connais Dean depuis qu’on est gamin... Je m’appelle Caleb Wesson.  
\- Bien... Caleb Wesson, si tu nous en disais plus sur ton arrivée ici. Tu n’as pas l’air très perturbé par ton voyage. Dirigea calmement Bobby.  
Sam prit un moment pour calmer son esprit. Il ne s’attendait pas à rencontrer d’autres chasseurs. Encore moins, d’autres versions des membres de sa famille. Il s’attendait encore moins à ce qu’ils ne le reconnaissent pas. C’est ce qu’il l’avait poussé à mentir sur son nom. Ici : soit il n’était jamais né, soit il était mort comme un enfant... D’une manière ou d’une autre, dire son vrai nom compliquerait les choses. Or, Sam ne voulait pas attirer davantage l’attention sur lui alors que ce monde était clairement en guerre.  
\- On vous a vu débarquer. La créature et toi.  
La voix de Dean le ramena à la réalité. Il semblait gêné par la dernière déclaration de Sam. Que dirait-il s’il apprenait que Sam était son frère... Enfin, d’une certaine manière.  
\- C’est un passe-muraille. Moi et Dean l’avions coincé lorsqu’il m’a attaqué.  
\- Attend... Dean ? Tu chassais avec l’autre version de mon fils ?  
\- Je connais... mon Dean depuis l’enfance... Et pour répondre à ta question, Bobby, je ne suis pas choqué par mon voyage parce que j’ai déjà expérimenté. Un ange nous a envoyés dans un autre monde.  
Sam fit une pause en repensant à cette expérience et reprit dans un murmure.  
\- C’était plus perturbant que votre monde post-apocalypse.  
\- C’est toujours l’apocalypse, mec.  
Cette fois, Sam grimaça réellement.  
\- Il faut que je rentre chez moi... Le plus rapidement possible !  
\- Ouai, ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde. Marmonna John.  
Sam haussa simplement un sourcil. Dean fut surpris de réaliser qu’il ne semblait pas impressionner par son père ou Bobby.   
\- On ne peut pas rester là. On rentre au camp. Lâcha Bobby.  
Sam inclina simplement la tête et rassembla ses quelques affaires. Il ramassa ce qu’il avait laissé tomber en arrivant, des couteaux. Des armes improvisées, trouvées dans les maisons en ruine.  
Ils marchèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes en silence. Bobby et John étaient en tête. Dean ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’observer ce dénommé Caleb. Ce qui l’entourait le perturbait, c’était évident.   
\- Il ne ressemble pas à ça, hein ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- Quoi ? Sursauta Caleb.  
\- Ton monde. Je vois que tu es choqué.  
Caleb lui adressa un sourire serré avant d’approuver.  
\- L’apocalypse a été enraillée dans mon monde.  
Dean se figea aussitôt, tout comme Bobby et John.  
\- Vous avez réussi à battre ces emplumés ?  
Caleb regarda autour de lui avec nervosité et répondit :  
\- Je vous dirais comment les choses se sont passées chez moi si vous voulez... Mais pas ici.  
Sam détourna les yeux de ces hommes dont il avait ravivé, malgré lui, l’espoir. Sam ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne chose. L’espoir pouvait être destructeur. Or, Sam ne pensait pas que leur plan puisse fonctionner dans ce monde. Après tout c’était déjà un miracle qu’ils aient, eux même, réussis. Des petits miracles avaient permi à un grand de se réaliser.  
Ils reprirent leur route. Sam aurait droit à un court répit. Il n’était pas pressé d’évoquer cette partie de sa vie. C’était à peine s’il le faisait avec son frère. Mais il n’y couperait ! Il n’y aurait pas échappé même s’il avait tenu sa langue. Bien entendu qu’ils l’auraient interrogé sur la situation de son monde... A vrai dire, Sam n’aurait pas pu taire cette information. S’il y avait une petite chance pour que ce monde soit sauvé, Sam était prêt à leur donner toutes les informations dont il disposait.   
\- Est-ce que vous avez rencontré Castiel ? Demanda, brutalement, Sam.  
\- Cass ? Ouai, il a choisi notre côté.  
\- Un électron libre ici aussi, alors...  
Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de sourire à cette information.  
\- C’est Cass qui vous a envoyés dans cet autre monde ?  
\- Non, un ami à lui. Balthazar.  
\- Et... A quoi il ressemblait ce monde ? Plus comme le tien ou le notre ?   
\- Rien à voir ! C’était un monde sans surnaturel. Pas de monstres, pas de démons, pas d’anges...  
\- Cool. Murmura Dean.  
Sam resta silencieux. Ce qu’il avait dit ce jour-là tenait toujours. Ce monde, Sam l’avait détesté ! La normalité, ce n’était plus pour lui. Et ne pas être lié à Dean... Sam ne voulait même pas l’envisager !  
\- Mon Dean ne l’a pas particulièrement apprécié. Dans leur monde, notre vie était une série télé.  
Dean grogna de dégoût et Sam lâcha un léger rire, rassuré de reconnaitre un peu son Dean dans celui-ci.  
\- Ca y est ! On y est !  
Sam leva les yeux et examina ce qu’il voyait devant lui. Le camp était contenu à un seul quartier de la ville... Ou de ce qu’il en restait. Une barrière composée de voitures, de ferrailles et de bois avait été irrigée.  
\- On est à la maison. Déclara Dean avec un sourire.


	4. Quelques explications

Sam comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean était revenu si bouleversé de son voyage dans le futur alternatif. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Sam était arrivé dans ce monde apocalyptique et il souhaitait déjà le quitter plus que tout. Tout semblait plus terne et chaotique ici. Quel évènement... quelle décision avait pu provoquer une telle différence avec son monde à lui ?

La nature avait commencé à reprendre ses droits sur cette petite ville et les bâtiments étaient déjà en ruine. C'était d'autant plus évident aux abords du camp. Sam reconnaissait, là, les traces d'une émeute et d'un incendi lointain.

\- Allez, entre !

A la voix de Dean, Sam s'avança automatiquement. Autre Dean ou non, cet homme était une version de son frère. Même si, apparemment, le Sam de ce monde n'avait pas, ou peu, fait partis de sa vie. Quoi qu'il en soit, Sam était, pour le moment, assez confiant pour l'écouter. Aussi, avança-t-il, avec calme, pour entrer dans le camp.

Tout ce à quoi avait été témoin Sam l'avait choqué... Toutefois, quelque chose attira son attention, quelques minutes après être entré dans le camp, et le bouleversa plus que tout autre chose. L'impala ! La vision de la voiture en ruine le figea sur ses traces. L'impala était la maison pour Sam. Avec Dean, la fidèle voiture avait été la seule constante dans sa vie. L'impala renfermait la plupart de ces meilleurs souvenirs d'enfance... ou même d'adulte. Combien de fois s'était-il endormi là-dedans ? Sam avait de nombreux souvenirs des discussions qu'il avait eus avec son frère alors que celui entretenait, amoureusement, le moteur de sa voiture.

\- Un problème ?

Sam sursauta et se tourna vers le trio de chasseurs. Il secoua simplement la tête et les suivit jusqu'à une maison. Il ne voulait pas soulever un sujet aussi personnel. Il voulait éviter, le plus possible, de se lier avec ces personnes. C'était déjà beaucoup trop douloureux de voir les versions alternatives de Bobby et son père. L'intérieur était aussi déprimant que tout ce que Sam avait pu voir jusqu'alors. Bobby indiqua, d'un geste, une chaise et s'installa, sans attendre, autour de la table.

Toutefois, avant que Sam ait eu l'occasion de prendre la parole, une autre personne les rejoignit. Dean se déplaça et dirigea son attention vers elle, pour un moment.

\- Je te présente...

\- Castiel. Le coupa Sam.

Il n'avait pas pu retenir le soulagement qui l'avait envahi à la vue de l'ange. Bien entendu, tout le monde le remarqua.

\- Je ne crois pas vous connaitre.

\- Non... Je suis désolé.

\- Il dit qu'il vient d'un autre monde. Intervint John.

Le regard de ce Castiel se fit plus pénétrant alors qu'il réfléchissait à la possibilité. Sam resta silencieux en attendant le verdict.

\- C'est tout à fait possible. Il existe des sortilèges et des créatures pouvant réaliser ce type de déplacement.

Sam se redressa, inconsciemment, lorsqu'ils se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans votre monde. Emit Castiel.

\- Oui... Je voyage avec Dean. Je... Il est venu avec moi lorsque... notre Castiel l'a sauvé.

\- Sauvé ? Sauvé de quoi ? Il va falloir être plus précis. Cass m'a sauvé un paquet de fois.

\- J'en suis conscient mais les choses sont vraiment différentes ici.

Castiel sembla intrigué et demanda des éclaircissements. Avant que Sam n'ait l'occasion d'intervenir, Dean lança :

\- Il dit qu'ils ont empêché l'apocalypse !

Castiel se redressa et l'étudia avec plus d'attention si c'était possible. C'était étrange de le voir sans son trench coat. Comme à chaque fois, il semblait plus vulnérable. Ce Castiel avait adopté le style classique des chasseurs : jean et chemise en flanelle... C'était perturbant.

\- Comment ? Le questionna l'ange.

\- J'aimerais d'abord savoir comment Dean s'est retrouvé en enfer.

Chacun d'entre eux se crispa au ton exigeant de Sam mais le chasseur voulait vraiment une réponse.

\- J'ai fais un pacte. Pour sauver mon père. J'ai eu un an.

Sam glissa un rapide regard vers John qui n'avait pas perdu son expression méfiante.

\- Ca s'est passé autrement chez vous ? Demanda Dean.

\- Oui... John Winchester est mort un an avant que Dean ne passe son pacte avec un démon.

\- Alors pour qui a-t-il fait son affaire ? Grogna John.

Sam hésita. C'était le moment de vérité... ou d'une partie de la vérité. Sam était déterminé à taire le plus longtemps possible sa véritable identité.

\- Il l'a faite pour sauver Sam.

La réaction de ses interlocuteurs indiqua à Sam qu'une version de lui avait vécu... au moins quelque temps.

\- Sammy ? Il... Il était vivant ?

\- Oui... Sam est encore en vie, d'ailleurs.

Sam ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il s'obstinait à taire sa véritable identité. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce serait plus simple, pour lui, de faire face à ces personnes avec une fausse identité... Et, d'après leurs réactions, ce serait plus facile s'ils ne savaient pas, eux non plus. Sam reprit rapidement.

\- Azazel a kidnappé Sam dans une ville fantôme. Sam a été tué là-bas. Dean a, alors, réalisé une affaire avec un démon pour le ressuciter. Il a eu un an.

Sam fit une brève pause mais personne ne tenta de prendre la parole. Sam voyait que Castiel s'était tendu. Sa rigidité soudaine rappelait un peu plus sa propre version de l'ange.

\- Dean est resté six mois terrestre en enfer. Castiel l'en a sortis et durant l'année qui a suivi, les démons et les anges ont manipulé Sam et Dean pour qu'ils prennent un chemin bien précis.

\- Libérer Lucifer.

Sam, comme les autres, orienta son regard vers John à son intervention.

\- C'est ça. En voulant se venger de Lilith, Sam a détruit le dernier sceau.

\- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour empêcher votre apocalypse ? Le questionna Bobby.

\- Gabriel a pris notre partie.

\- Gabriel ! S'exclama Castiel, choqué.

\- L'archange ? Il n'est pas mort chez vous ?

Sam croisa les bras, nerveux.

\- Notre Gabriel a quitté le Ciel et s'est fait discret. On a découvert sa véritable identité par hasard. Il ne voulait pas intervenir dans la lutte entre ses frères... Mais, à la fin, il a donné sa vie pour nous sauver. Pour donner une chance à l'humanité.

Sam retomba silencieux, pour un bref instant, avant de se secouer.

\- Il nous a dit comment rouvrir la cage... Avec les anneaux des quatre cavaliers. Les anges, lorsqu'ils ont compris que Dean ne dirait jamais « oui » ont ressucité leur demi-frère Adam.

\- Attends... Ressucité ? Adam est mort dans votre monde ? Demanda John.

\- Oui... Des goules sont allés après lui et sa mère pour se venger de John. John avait caché l'existance d'Adam à Dean et Sam. Ils l'ont découvert bien trop tard.

Sam regarda cette version de son père retomber dans le silence et, sur un signe discret de Bobby, reprit rapidement ses explications.

\- Mickaël a possédé Adam et Sam a dit « oui » à Lucifer dans l'espoir de reprendre le contrôle et de le remettre en cage.

\- C'est impossible ! Nia, aussitôt, Castiel.

Les autres étaient sceptiques aussi. Avec raison.

\- Pourtant, Sam a réussi. Il a repris le contrôle et a sauté dans la cage... En entrainant Mickaël aussi... Apocalypse évitée !

\- ... Mais tu as dis que ton Sam était en vie...

Sam leva les yeux et déclara simplement que Dean avait fait un accord avec la Mort pour l'en sortir. Bobby se racla la gorge après un moment.

\- Ouai. Ca s'est passé un peu différemmment ici.

Sam souleva un sourcil et Castiel se porta volontaire pour parler.

\- Sam Winchester est mort à l'âge de douze ans ici. Les archanges ont jugé... inutile de le ressuciter.

Sam grimaça au manque de tact de l'ange. Au moins, les expériences de Castiel dans son monde lui avait appris la subtilité et le tact... Au moins un peu...

\- Je n'ai pas caché Adam... Lorsque sa mère est morte dans un accident, il nous a rejoint sur la route. Continua John, d'une voix sourde.

\- Papa et moi avons continué à refuser d'être possédé par Mickaël. Adam a dit « oui » à Lucifer.

Sam frisonna et Castiel expliqua que Mickaël et Lucifer bataillaient encore.

\- Le Ciel perd. Mickaël passe d'un humain à l'autre... Il est, maintenant, trop faible pour posséder John ou Dean. Il lui est déjà difficile de posséder une humain banal. Mais, peut-être, peut-on appliquer le plan de votre monde.

Sam frotta les tempes. De quoi s'était-il embarqué encore ?


	5. intimidation

Sitôt qu’ils avaient eu fini d’échanger leurs histoires, John Winchester avait rapidement quitté la pièce, clairement bouleversé. Bobby l’avait suivi après avoir donné un léger signe à Sam. Sam s’était retrouvé seul avec une autre version de son frère et de Castiel. Une version déformée. Il était évident que ce Castiel n’avait pas connu les mêmes épreuves que l’ange que Sam connaissait. Ce Castiel n’avait pas connu aussi bien la chute. Et puis, il y avait Dean... Avec son père encore dans l’image, ce Dean n’avait jamais vraiment pris son envol. Ce Dean était encore un suiveur alors que le frère de Sam n’acceptait plus de commandes de personne.  
Dean se décala, mal à l’aise, avec son regard fixe.  
\- Quoi !  
\- Désolé... Vous êtes différents, c’est tout.  
\- En quoi ?  
\- Dans mon monde, Dean est celui qui donne les ordres. Sans offense, Dean, il est beaucoup plus impressionnant.  
Dean hausse les épaules mais il était évident, comme Castiel, qu’il semblait curieux. Sam devança sa question.  
\- Le Castiel de mon monde a subi beaucoup de choses... Sam a commencé à devenir fou après son retour de la cage. Castiel l’a sauvé en transférant sa folie sur lui-même. Mais il va mieux, maintenant. Du moins, je crois...  
\- Comment ça ? Releva Castiel.  
\- Je trouve qu’il agit étrangement. Dean pense que je me fais des idées. C’est, peut-être, vrai. On finit par devenir paranoïaque...  
Dean grogna doucement et se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise alors que Castiel planait, debout derrière lui. Cette vision familière apaisa un peu Sam.  
\- Donc, tu vis dans un monde idyllique.  
\- Tu crois que la post-apaocalypse est mieux ? Raphaël n’a pas accepté la situation. Il a essayé de remettre l’apocalyse sur les railles. Castiel a essayé de se dresser contre lui. Il s’est allié avec le roi de l’enfer, entre tous ! Il a réussi à tuer Raphaël en ouvrant les portes du purgatoire. Il a libéré les léviathans sur Terre ! Les pires monstres... Pour les vaincre, on a dû utiliser une des paroles de Dieu. Et je ne parle même pas des Alphas et de la mère des monstres !  
Sam se détourna vivement de Castiel et Dean, choqués, et se força à souffler pour retrouver son calme.  
\- Vous... Ca a l’air de quelques années chargées. Souffla Dean.  
Sam se tourna vers Dean et Castiel et hocha simplement la tête.  
\- Alors, comment se présente votre apocalypse ? Lorsqu’ils tentaient de convaincre... mon Dean, ils lui ont montré un avenir possible. Le virus croatoan était au menu.  
\- Non... Pas de virus. Les archanges combattent encore. Ils sont de l’autre côté de la Terre, là. Mais, parfois, ils viennent par ici. Et ça devient pratiquement l’enfer, alors.  
Sam hocha la tête alors que Castiel expliquait que les monstres s’étaient fait rares. Trop peu d’humains isolés à chasser. Ils supposaient que toutes les espèces s’éteignaient doucement.  
\- En parlant de monstres, qu’est-ce que tu sais du tiens ?  
\- Il est un passe-muraille. A vrai dire, on ne sait pas grand chose. L’espèce doit être aussi ancienne que les léviathans.  
Sam donna les quelques détails qu’il avait sur les passe-murailles.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit volontaire de sa part de venir dans notre monde. Il a eu l’air aussi surpris que moi.  
\- L’arme doit avoir perturbée ses pouvoirs. S’avança Castiel.  
\- C’est ce que je pensais... Il faut que je revienne, au plus vite, chez moi.  
\- Pourquoi ça ?  
\- Je... Je fais quasiment partis de la famille Winchester. Ils vont faire une bêtise monumentale pour me retrouver.  
Un cours silence s’installa puis Dean se racla la gorge.  
\- Est-ce que tu pourrais me parler de Sam ?  
Sam se décala, mal à l’aise à l’idée. C’était perturbant de parler de lui-même à la troisième personne.   
\- Ok... Sam est calme et moins impulsif que son frère. Ils font une très bonne équipe. Ils se complètent. Aucun d’eux ne fait bien sans l’autre. Il a tendance à être assez colérique mais il ampathique. Les gens se confient assez facilement à lui. Il a quitté quelques temps la chasse... Il est entré à Stanford.  
\- Vraiment ? Il doit être intelligent !  
Sam haussa les épaules sans commenter.  
\- Comment tu t’intègres là-dedans ?  
Sam garda un instant le silence. Il était temps de peser, soigneusement, ses paroles. Rien ne valait mieux que les demi-vérités dans ce genre de situation.  
\- Ma fiancée s’est faite tuée par un démon à la solde d’Azazel. Je chasse avec les Winchester depuis.  
Ils l’observèrent un long moment. Sam reconnut ce regard, même si, habituellement, il n’était pas de ce côté. Ces deux habitants de ce monde l’étudiaient pour savoir s’ils pouvaient vraiment lui faire confiance.  
\- Ecoutez... Je veux, autant que vouz, sortir de vos jambes. Il faut que j’étudie mes possibilités au calme... Laissez moi quelques jours...  
\- Très bien mais tu restes là ! Ca vaut mieux. Mon père n’est pas heureux de t’avoir ici.  
Sur ces mots, Dean quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Sam ramena ses yeux sur Castiel qui s’attardait. Sam garda le silence, incertain de savoir comment agir avec cette version de Castiel. Il lui rappelait trop l’ange du temps où il se contentait de suivre, aveuglément, les ordres.  
\- Il y a quelque chose à ton propos que tu ne dis pas.   
\- Je vous ai dis l’essentiel à mon sujet, Castiel. En savoir plus ne vous apportera rien. Crois- moi, c’est mieux pour tout le monde.  
Castiel se contenta de l’examiner encore quelques instants.   
\- Je vais te ramener ce que nous avons comme livres. Ce ne sera pas grand chose mais, peut-être, trouveras-tu ce que tu espères.  
\- Merci, Castiel. Murmura Sam alors que l’ange sortait.  
Q  
Sam examina les objets de la pièce pendant qu’il était seul. Des armes, essentiellement. Il n’était même pas surpris qu’on le laisse en leur présence. Il était certain de ne pas pouvoir faire deux pas hors de cet endroit avant d’être intercepté. Il n’était pas prêt d’essayer de s’éloigner. A quoi bon ? Il n’avait nulle part où aller, de toute façon ! C’était, sans doute, là qu’il serait le plus en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas tomber dans pire monde ! Il fallait qu’il trouve le moyen de partir au plus vite ! Beaucoup de choses pouvaient finir en catastrophe...   
Sam frémissait à l’idée que le Mickaël ou, pire, le Lucifer de ce monde découvre sa présence ici. Nul doute que Lucifer se précipiterait ici pour avoir un aperçu de son véhicule d’un autre monde. Sam ne dirait plus jamais volontairement « oui » mais il ne voulait faire face à un Lucifer désespéré et prêt à tout.   
Ensuite, il y avait le problème de cette autre version de sa famille. Sam ignorait, totalement, comment ils réagiraient à sa véritable identité. Voilà pourquoi il s’acharnait à cacher qu’il était Sam Winchester. Il était bien déterminé à rester Caleb à leurs yeux. De plus, il ne voulait pas s’attarder. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il s’inquiétait déjà trop de ce que pourrait faire Dean suite à sa disparition avec un monstre.  
Tendu, Sam sursauta lorsqu’on pénétra dans la pièce. Il se tendit davantage encore lorsqu’il vit que John Winchester faisait parti du groupe de visiteurs. Sam acceptait volontier d’avouer qu’il ne savait pas comment agir en la présence de cette autre version de son père.  
\- On a mis une équipe sur le coup. Ils recherchent toutes informations sur le voyage dimensionnel et sur les passe-murailles. L’informa Dean.  
Sam inclina la tête. Il n’était pas surpris qu’ils ne lui confient pas directement les ouvrages.  
\- J’aimerais savoir comment tu as identifié ton monstre. Je n’en avais jamais entendu parlé. Intervint Bobby, bougon.  
Sam sortit le journal des Campbell avec des gestes lents et le tendit à Bobby. La page était marquée aussi Bobby intégra, rapidement, les nouvelles informations. Il remit le journal à John, l’expression songeuse.  
\- Ce journal appartient à Noah Campbell !  
\- C’est le nom de jeune fille de maman ! Réagit, aussitôt, Dean à la suite de son père.  
\- Mary Winchester venait d’une famille de chasseurs. Déclara, sommairement, Castiel.  
\- Et tu n’as jamais songé à nous le dire, l’ange ! Siffla John.  
\- Je n’ai pas jugé l’information pertinante. Répliqua Castiel, d’une voix neutre.  
\- C’est quoi ce regard ?  
Sam sursauta à la question de Dean.   
\- Désolé. Je n’ai plus l’habitude de voir Castiel ainsi. Il a beaucoup changé dans mon monde.  
\- Tu as déjà dis ça. Comment a-t-il changé ? Demanda Bobby.  
Sam croisa les bras et posa les yeux sur Castiel qui ne pouvait pas cacher sa propre curiosité.  
\- Cass est tombé lorsque Lucifer a été libéré. Il a ouvertement désobéi aux ordres pour prendre le parti de l’humanité... Et il est mort plusieurs fois pour nous sauver.  
\- Je ne vois pas... Commença John.  
\- Disons simplement que le Castiel de mon monde a développé le même libre arbitre que les humains et comprend mieux les émotions humaines. Cela fait toute la différence.  
Castiel sembla perturber par cette notion mais, comme les autres, il ne répondit rien. C’est alors qu’une cloche sonna.  
\- Bon, on remet les discussions phylosophique à plus tard. C’est l’heure du déjeuner !  
Bobby fit signe à Sam de le suivre en donnant un regard appuyé à John.   
Sam pensait goûter un peu de paix mais il fut détrompé lorsqu’une lueur verdoyante, vaguement humaine, apparut sur la place à proximité de l’entrée. Toutes les personnes dans le camp s’agitèrent, aussitôt... Certains en se mettant en position de combat, d’autres en se mettant à l’abri. Sam se crispa, coupable, quand il réalisa de quoi il s’agissait exactement. Et, en effet, la silhouette distinctive du passe-muraille se confirma. Il regarda autour de lui, aucunement inquiété par les humains qui l’entouraient. Son regard se posa sur Sam mais aucun d’eux ne bougea. Sam ne pensait pas qu’il attaquerait. C’était là une tentative d’intimidation.  
\- Chasseur. Je t’ai sous-estimé. Tu es plus qu’un combattant. Tu es un survivant !  
Sam grinça des dents, hostile, alors que le passe-muraille inclinait la tête, ravi.  
\- Je la sens parfaitement, à présent. La douleur émotionnelle et physique. Ton âme même la ressent et, pourtant, tu continue le combat.  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- C’est rare... Très puissant. Tu me permettras de vivre pleinement pour des siècles grâce à ta source vitale... Alors, je suis venu te dire que je ne te lâche pas ! Je me nourrirai de toi ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours rester entouré de tes protecteurs.   
Sur ces dernières paroles, le passe-muraille disparut, laissant derrière lui un vent d’inquiétudes.


	6. Bonnes nouvelles

Sam ne prêtait pas attention à ce qui l’entourait. Il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis que le passe-muraille était parti suite à son avertissement. Il n’était pas resté plus longtemps auprès de la pâle copie de sa famille. Il avait cherché à s’isoler pour penser... Pour se rassurer. C’est donc naturellement que ses pas l’avaient conduis à l’Impala. Même en ruine, elle restait le seul élément familier dans ce monde. Comment allait-il faire pour retourner, en vie, chez lui ? Entre la menace certaine du passe-muraille et celle, potentielle, des archanges en guerre, Sam doutait qu’il puisse y parvenir. Il effleura l’accoudoir sur sa gauche. Là où, dans son monde, Dean et lui avaient gravé leurs initiales... Ici, il n’y avait rien.  
Sam tourna les yeux lorsque quelqu’un se glissa à ses côtés sur la banquette arrière défoncée. Il fut à peine surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de Dean. Curieusement ou non, c’était lui qui semblait lui faire le plus confiance.  
\- C’est curieux, comme endroit, pour rester seul.  
\- L’Impala fonctionne toujours dans mon monde. John l’a donné à Dean lorsqu’il a été en âge. C’est, sans doute, la chose qui compte le plus à ses yeux... Après Sam.  
Dean resta silencieux. Sam voyait combien il était troublé. Il se dégagea la gorge.  
\- Les autres sont plutôt inquiêts, mec. Il y en a quelques uns qui ne veulent pas de toi ici... Tu dois nous donner quelque chose...  
Sam soupira. Il savait très bien où voulait en venir Dean. Il se laissa aller en arrière et ancra son regard dans celui de Dean.  
\- Je ne sais pas si notre plan marchera ici, Dean. C’était déjà un miracle qu’il fonctionne chez nous.  
\- Tu n’es jamais entré dans les détails.  
\- J’allais y venir, finalement.  
Dean lui donna un regard que Sam reconnut sans difficulté. Alors, il se mit à table.  
\- Vous avez besoin des anneaux des cavaliers. Ils s’assemblent pour former une sorte de clée. Cela ouvre la porte vers la cage.  
\- Et... Dans ton monde, pour y mettre Lucifer et Mickaël, Sam a dû accepter d’être possédé par Lucifer... Comment a-t-il repris le contrôle de son corps ? Castiel affirme que c’est impossible.  
\- Ca l’était. En théorie. Sam a réussi en raison du lien avec son frère. Si Dean ne l’avait pas rejoint ce jour-là, s’ils n’avaient pas été aussi proches... Ce sont de petits détails qui ont permi à ce... miracle de se réaliser, Dean. Voilà pourquoi j’ignore si vous pouvez réussir de la même manière.  
\- C’est toujours mieux que rien. Marmonna Dean.  
L’habitacle retomba dans le silence. Enfin, Dean reprit la parole.  
\- L’équipe de recherches a trouvé certaines informations intéressantes. Ils en approfonfissent certaines mais tu pourrais, éventuellement, communiquer là-bas.  
A cette déclaration, le coeur de Sam pourrait avoir râter un battement.  
\- Eventuellement ? Comment ?  
\- Il faut mélanger ton sang à ceux des doubles que tu veux contacter. Une incantation et s’ils sont à proximité d’un miroir, tu pourras leur parler cinq minutes... Si ça ne marche pas, il y a un délais de ving jours avant de pouvoir recommancer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.  
\- Ce genre de sort utilise l’âme pour fonctionner. Il faut du temps pour qu’elle reprenne en force.  
\- Oh... Se contenta de déclarer Dean, surpris par cette nouvelle information.  
Sam sortit souplement de l’épave et attendit que Dean fasse de même pour le conduire dans un nouveau bâtiment où un petit groupe de personnes était installé autour d’une table. Celle-ci était encevellie sous les livres de tout âge. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux... Ou, plus exactement, vers Sam qui se figea.  
\- Ouai... Ouai. Voilà le voyageur de dimensions. Que quelqu’un vienne nous expliquer ce que vous avez trouvé. Les autres, nouvelle mission ! Cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur les cavaliers de l’apocalypse.  
Sam haussa les sourcils alors que tout le monde se mettait en mouvement. Une femme se précipita, aussitôt, vers Dean et Sam, les bras chargés. Dean les entrainna dans une autre pièce qui, Sam le découvrit, servait de bureau. John, Castiel et Bobby étaient déjà là.  
\- A vous la parole, Camille.  
Sam ne put retenir un sourire lorsque la femme nerveuse laissa tomber ses livres sur le bureau.  
\- Oui... Donc... Ca n’a pas été simple. On a finalement trouvé un moyen de contacter... l’autre monde.  
\- Camille. On le sait déjà. Nous essayerons plus tard. La coupa John.  
\- Bien sûr, monsieur. Souffla la femme.  
Sam détourna un peu les yeux. Bon sang, John était pareil d’un monde à l’autre.... Associal !  
\- Alors, les passe-murailles sont très rares et les écrits qui font références à eux le sont encore davantage. Mais on a déniché quelque chose, tout de même.   
\- Venez en au fait, ma petite. L’encouragea Bobby.  
\- Ils ont très peu de contact avec les autres créatures. Toutefois, on a découvert qu’un dieu était entré en conflit avec l’un d’eux. Il aurait réussi à le piéger à l’aide d’une série de symboles avant de le tuer.  
\- Vous avez un nom ? S’enthousiasma, légèrement, Dean.  
\- Loki, monsieur.  
\- Quoi !  
Tout le monde se tourna vers Sam à son exclamation. Sam se décala, gêné par sa réaction, mais reprit la parole avant que l’on puisse l’interroger.  
\- Désolé... C’est juste... Dans mon monde, c’est sous ce nom que Gabriel se cachait. Je ne m’y attendait pas.  
\- Gabriel ? Tu ne veu pas dire l’archange, n’est-ce pas ? Marmonna John.  
A l’hochement de tête de Sam, Castiel réagit avec effroie.  
\- Mon frère s’est caché comme un dieu païen !   
\- Combien y-a-t-il de chances pour qu’il fasse la même chose ici ? Ou qu’il soit encore sur Terre, dans ce monde ? Les archanges peuvent se déplacher de monde en monde, non ? Demanda Bobby.  
\- Il leur faut beaucoup d’énergie mais, oui, c’est une de leur compétence... Mais aucun archange ne ferait un tel voyage. Ce serait trop dangereux. Déclara Castiel.  
\- Pourquoi ? Exigea de savoir John.  
\- Deux versions d’un même être ne peuvent pas cohéxister dans un même monde. Au delà de quelques semaines. Cela créerait une déchire dans l’univers qui détruirait tous les mondes.  
\- Mais il est, peut-être, parti dans un monde où sa version ne vit plus... Contesta la femme.  
Castiel secoua la tête et affirma que c’était impossible. Apparemment, il était impossible de cibler un monde en particulier sans un élément qui en provenait. Encore plus d’en trouver un où l’on n’existait pas déjà. Sam réalisa, alors, combien il avait été chanceux d’atterir ici.  
\- Si comme dans mon monde, Caleb, Gabriel a pris le nom de Loki, ce serait une chance de plus pour toi de rentrer. Acheva Castiel.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Je ne sais presque rien des passe-murailles. Je pensais, jusqu’à ton arrivée, qu’ils n’étaient qu’une histoire. Ce que je sais, c’est que c’était l’une des races que Dieu créa avant les archanges. Comme pour les léviathans, les archanges les ont combattus. Gabriel en saura plus que quiconque au sujet des passe-murailles. C’est, sans doute, ainsi qu’il a vaincu celui évoqué dans ce livre. S’il est vraiment ce Loki.  
\- Ca fait beaucoup de si... Murmura Dean.  
\- Je n’ai pas le choix. Il faut que j’essaie de le convoquer... Comme Loki d’abord et si ça ne marche pas, comme Gabriel.  
John se redressa aussitôt, hostile.  
\- Tu veux convoquer une créature dans notre camp ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Je comptais le faire aussi loin que possible. Contra Sam en tâchant de garder son calme.  
Sam sentait, en effet, de vieux sentiments à propos de son père revenir. Il lui avait, en partie, pardonné. Le regret et la colère à propos de son... de leur enfance étaient toujours là, cependant. Or, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose de les déverser sur ce John Winchester.  
\- Mais avant ça, j’aimerais contacter mon monde.  
Sam préférait parler à Dean avant qu’il ne fasse quelque chose d’extrême... et de catastrophique. Il lui suffirait d’être très prudent dans ses propos.


	7. Contact

Chaque personne dans la pièce fixait, avec méfiance, Sam alors qu’il préparait le mélange qui devait lui permettre d’entrer en contact avec son frère et Cass. Sam sentait le poids de leurs regards sur lui mais il ne se laissa pas distraire. Ce serait, peut-être, sa seule chance. Il versa son sang dans le bol devant lui. Il contenait déjà celui du double de son frère et de Cass. Il examina le miroir devant lui et prit une profonde inspiration. C’était le moment de vérité ! Le chasseur traça, scrupuleusement, le symbole du carnet sur le miroir puis prononça la formule. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa et Sam fut certain que cela avait échoué. Enfin... Jusqu’à ce que son reflet se brouille et dévoile autre chose. Une autre scène qui soulagea Sam et souleva des exclamations étouffées derrière lui. D’une façon ou d’une autre, Dean était parvenu à attirer l’attention de Castiel. Ce qui était assez difficile récemment.  
\- Cass !  
L’ange se redressa, immédiatement, au son de sa voix et se tourna dans sa direction. Il était à la table de la bibliothèque. Dans sa précipitation pour se lever, il fit tomber une pile de livres. Sam, toutefois, s’empressa de prendre la parole, espérant que Castiel comprendrait tout et ne ferait pas de gaffe.  
\- Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps. Je suis dans un autre monde. Ils ne me connaissaient pas mais tout va bien. Ils sont en pleine apocalypse !  
Le regard de Cass dévia derrière Sam et ses yeux s’agrandirent.  
\- Très bien. Je vais chercher Dean.  
Castiel disparut, aussitôt, et Sam réalisa que les autres s’étaient approchés. Ce qui était loin d’être une surprise. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, son frère apparut, soudain, en face de lui. Echevelé, les yeux cernés, Dean avait clairement mal vécu ces derniers jours. Tout son soulagement de voir Sam en vie se lisait sur son visage. Ces prochains mots indiquèrent, cependant, que Castiel avait su décrypter les paroles de Sam et prévenir Dean.  
\- Caleb ! On craignait le pire alors que tu te l’a coulais douce dans un autre monde.  
Sam sourit faiblement aux mots de son frère qui cachaient mal son inquiétude.  
\- Le sort a une durée limitée, Dean. Je vais te faire un rapide résumé... Je suis donc dans un monde en pleine apocalypse.  
\- Ouai ! Comment est-ce que... Quoi ?  
\- Sam n’a pas atteint l’âge adulte ici... Lucifer s’est rabattu sur Adam et Dean a continué à dire « non ».  
Le regard de Dean se fit plus intense. Il l’orienta sur ceux qui accompagnaient Sam avant de se rapprocher du miroir.  
\- Caleb, écoutes moi bien. Tu rappliques en vitesse. Tu ne t’impliques pas. C’est leur apocalypse, c’est leur problème.  
John laissa échapper un grognement qui attira l’attention des deux frères. Le chasseur semblait indigné et furieux. Bobby ne laissait rien paraitre en dehors de la compréhension. Quant à Castiel et Dean, ils cachaient mal leur surprise et leur curiosité face à leurs doubles. Sam revint sur son frère lorsque celui-ci reprit :  
\- On cherche de notre côté mais on n’a pas eu de chances jusqu’à présent. La liste de choses à pouvoir nous aider est courte.  
\- On a eu plus de chances ici... On a appris que les passe-murailles sont aussi vieux que les léviathans... Et qu’une créature, en particulier, en a tué une.  
\- D’accord, ton plan est donc de trouver cette créature. Dans un monde en pleine apocalypse et de lui demander son aide... Tout simplement ? Riche idée, Caleb.  
\- Il s’agit de Loki.  
Cela amena Dean a garder le silence et Cass à revenir en premier plan.  
\- Gabriel ? Tu cherches l’aide de Gabriel ? S’étonna Cass.  
\- Un archange est ma meilleur chance. Il aura des informations sur le passe-muraille. Il peut le tuer. Au mieux, je pourrais le convaincre de me ramener.  
\- Comment comptes-tu réaliser ce tour de force ? Ricana Dean.  
\- Qu’est-ce que Gabriel a toujours cherché à faire dans notre monde ?  
Le silence s’installa. Les personnes a côté de Sam semblaient dépasser mais une lente réalisation se dessina sur le visage de son frère et de Cass.  
\- Il voulait éviter les combats. Il ne voulait pas choisir.  
\- Et il voulait profiter des petits plaisirs de la vie. Acheva Sam pour Dean.  
\- Tu vas proposer à l’embrouilleur de te ramener ici et de rester dans notre monde.  
\- Gabriel n’a jamais été un réel problème, Dean.  
Dean grogna, réticent, alors que l’image se brouillait.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas relancer le sort avant vingt jours, Dean. Prévint Sam.  
La détresse s’inscrivit un court instant sur le visage de son frère avant qu’il ne la chasse.  
\- Très bien... Sois prudent.  
\- Promis.  
Sur ces derniers mots, l’image de Cass et Dean disparut et ne laissa plus place qu’au reflet de Sam. Sam resta immobile un moment, espérant que ce n’était pas la dernière fois qu’il voyait son frère.  
Q  
Dean ne quittait pas les yeux leur visiteur dimensionel. Caleb était resté silencieux depuis « l’appel » qu’il avait passé dans son monde. Il était clair qu’il s’inquiétait de ne pas pouvoir revenir... Et, à vrai dire, Dean réalisait de mieux en mieux pourquoi. Jusqu’à ce qu’il le voit interragir avec son autre lui, Dean n’avait pas mesuré combien ils pouvaient être proches. Il avait été évident que Caleb comptait énormément pour son autre version.  
\- Pourquoi l’ange ne pouvait-il pas venir, encore une fois ?  
La voix de John Winchester s’éleva dans le silence inconfortable et crispa Caleb. C’était étonnant combien il devenait tendu autour du chasseur plus âgé.  
\- Je suis assez certain que Gabriel ne viendra pas s’il perçoit un ange à proximité... S’il est toujours présent.  
Oui, parce que beaucoup de choses pouvaient faire capoter ce plan. L’archange en question pouvait être partie ou mort. Il pouvait décider d’ignorer l’appel... ou repartir avant même qu’ils ne le voient. Dean savait que Sam comptait sur la curiosité de l’archange. Dean trouvait ça surprenant mais n’avait pas souhaité davantage le sujet. Dean ne voulait pas noircir l’espoir de Caleb. Ce devait aussi être le cas de son père parce qu’il n’avait pas approfondi.  
\- Tu as dis à Dean que votre Sam était allé à Stanford.  
Dean lança un regard prudent vers son père. Comme sa mère, Sam était devenu un sujet tabou pour john. Il était étrange de l’entendre questionner Caleb sur une autre version de Sammy.  
\- Oui... Il a obtenu son diplôme pour devenir avocat. Puis, il est revenu à la chasse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Dean trouva le ton de son père exagérement agressif. Toutefois, il ne prit pas la parole. Lui aussi voulait en savoir plus sur cet autre monde.  
\- Azazel a fait tuer sa petite amie.  
La voix de Caleb était lourde. Clairement, le sujet était douloureux. Etrange que Sam et lui aient vécu une expérience similaire.  
\- Il va mieux... Être avec Dean était pour le mieux. Ils ont toujours été proches.  
\- Je crois que c’est un bon endroit. Le coupa presque John.  
L’endroit en question devait être un entrepôt en d’autres temps. Aujourd’hui, il ne restait plus que quelques murs et le toit avait disparu depuis longtemps. Pour la suite, Dean se contenta de regarder Caleb tracer, avec expertise, les symboles. Ce n’est que lorsqu’il eut fini qu’il se redressa.  
\- Vous êtes prêts ?  
\- C’est à toi qu’on devrait demander ça. Tu fais une tête d’enterrement. Déclara Dean.  
\- On ne peut pas dire que nos rencontres avec Gabriel aient été agréable mais, au fond, c’était un type bien. Murmura Sam.  
\- Tu lui trouves beaucoup d’excuses. Marmonna John.  
Sam haussa les épaules.  
\- Il ne voulait pas avoir à combattre ses frères. Ce que je peux comprendre. Il est mort pour nous dans mon monde.  
Sam n’ajouta rien et, selon Dean, s’était suffisant. Si leur Gabriel est un peu comme celui qui est mort pour l’humanité, ce serait une véritable chance.  
\- Je me lance. Indiqua Sam.  
Un sort pour appeler Loki et, une minute plus tard, le résultat se fit sentir. L’atmosphère sembla s’alourdir et Dean, après tant de temps loin des créatures surnaturelles, put presque goûter la magie dans l’air. Puis l’impression cessa au moment même où une courte silhouette apparut devant eux


	8. Echange

Dean ne s’attendait certainement pas à ce que l’archange paraisse si peu impressionnant. Le chasseur se décala d’un pied sur l’autre et attira l’attention de la créature à cette occasion. Derrière son apparence agréable, ses yeux étaient d’acier. Il regarda Bobby et John avant de revenir sur Dean. C’est alors que Dean réalisa que Caleb était parvenu à se soustraire des yeux de l’archange caché. Bon sang ! Comment un homme de cette taille pouvait-il passé inapperçu aussi bien ? Pourquoi l’archange ne l’avait-il pas repéré ?  
\- Tiens, tiens... Dean Winchester. Tu es une petite célibrité.  
La créature fit apparaitre une sucette de l’air et s’avança sans paraitre inquiétée par les armes que les chasseurs relevaient dans sa direction. Avec raison s’il était vraiment un archange.  
\- Ma question est : qu’est-ce que des humains veulent avec mon humble personne. Je suis sûr que vous avez des problèmes plus sérieux pour perdre du temps avec moi. Un simple dieu.  
\- Ouai mais, à ce que l’on dit, tu ne serais pas un simple dieu païen, justement. Déclara Bobby.  
\- Ah ouai ? Et qu’est-ce que je serais d’autre ?   
Le rire qui accompagnait cette question cachait mal sa nervosité si on était à sa recherche.  
\- Un archange très bien caché. Déclara posément John.  
Dean l’acceptait volontier. Ce gars était bon pour se cacher. S’il n’avait pas été à l’affut de ce genre de détail, Dean n’aurait pas, non plus, remarqué l’effroit dans les yeux du soit disant dieu.  
\- Et qui vous aura raconté cette fable ? Ricana celui-ci.  
\- Moi. Dit, clairement, Caleb.  
L’archange sursauta à la voix du chasseur qu’il n’avait pas vu. Il se retourna d’un mouvement vif et siffla l’adresse de Caleb.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne peux pas être là !  
\- Non, en effet. Un passe-muraille m’a conduis dans votre monde.  
L’archange haussa un sourcil et il sembla accroitre son attention sur Caleb.  
\- Un passe-muraille.  
\- Oui, Gabriel. Un passe-muraille ! Il m’a emmené d’un monde où j’ai rencontré ton double. Il est mort pour aider à mettre fin à notre apocalypse.  
L’archange se fit, brusquement, sérieux et, pour la première fois, Dean perçut le véritable danger qu’il représentait.   
\- Bon résumé, mon gars. Qu’est-ce que je viens faire dans l’histoire ?  
\- Je viens avec un marché. Je suis certain que tu souhaites, comme ton double, fuir le plus loin possible de tes frères.  
Dean frémit lorsque Gabriel plissa les yeux, hostile. Caleb, quant à lui, ne bougea pas.  
\- Dans mon monde, ta version n’existe plus et celles de tes frères sont en cage. Tu pourrais y faire paisiblement ta vie. La seule condition est que tu me ramènes.  
\- Ou j’éparpille tes mollécules à travers les mondes.  
\- J’ai fait face à Lucifer, Gabriel. Ne crois pas que tu me fasses peur.  
Dean échangea un regard avec son père alors que leur visiteur défiait, ouvertement, l’un des êtres les plus puissants au monde. Toutefois, Gabriel ricana et déclara bien l’aimer.  
\- J’ai quelques questions, toutefois.  
\- Vas-y...  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à ton âme ? Et comment le navire de Lucifer a rencontré un passe-muraille ?  
Dean n’aurait pas relevé l’information si Caleb ne s’était pas tendu aux mots de l’archange. Il vit Bobby lorgner prudement son père... Avec raison parce que John réagit aussitôt.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela signifie, exactement ?  
Q  
Sam ferma les yeux à la question de John. Bien sûr, il s’était douté que sa véritable identité puisse sortir. Malgré tout, il avait espéré que cela ne se passe pas... Ou que ses compagnons ne relèvent pas l’information. Ce fut d’autant plus mal à l’aise que Gabriel relava immédiatement le problème et, en bon embrouilleur, il se fit un plaisir d’envenimer les choses.  
\- Oh, mon gars ! As-tu caché quelque chose à ta petite famille ?  
\- Tout ce que j’ai pu faire était pour le mieux. Siffla Sam.  
John s’assombrit alors qu’on l’ignorait. Il fit un rapide pas en avant, indifférent aux exclamations de Dean et Bobby.  
\- Qu’est-ce que cela veut dire ? Répéta, avec lenteur, le chasseur.  
Sam se tourna, lentement, vers les autres chasseurs, non sans donner un regard furieux à l’archange. Sam devait s’estimer heureux que l’archange ne soit pas encore parti. Cela signifiait qu’il était, au moins un peu, interressé par la proposition de Sam.  
\- Mon nom n’est pas Caleb. Lorsque j’ai réalisé que vous ne me reconnaissiez pas, j’ai pensé que c’était mieux, pour tout le monde, de cacher mon vrai nom.  
\- Et comment tu t’appelles, mon garçon ?  
Bobby avait pris la parole avant John. Pour garder tout le monde calme, Sam en était sûr.   
\- Je suis Sam Winchester.  
Sam les vit perdre brutalement toute couleur. Dean et John semblaient prêts à nier, aussi Sam s’empressa de revenir à Gabriel.  
\- Pour répondre à tes questions : J’ai sauté dans la cage pour y remettre Lucifer. J’y ai entrainné Mickaël par la même occasion. J’ai passé plus d’un an là-dedans avant que Dean ne fasse affaire avec la mort pour m’en sortir.  
\- Un an dans la cage et tu es toujours fringant. S’étonna l’archange.  
Sam grimaça, malgré lui. Il avait dû aborder des sujets qu’il voulait oublier ou, au moins, enterrer profondément dans son esprit.  
\- J’ai failli mourir. J’avais de graves hallicinations. Castiel m’a sauvé en prenant tout le mal.  
\- Comment mon double est mort ?  
\- Il a décidé de prendre le partie de l’humanité. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui l’a décidé. Quoi qu’il en soit, il est mort en faisant face à Lucifer.   
Quelque chose d’intense passa dans les yeux de l’archange, entre fureur et désespoir, mais cela disparut rapidement.  
\- Bien... Je pourrais accepter ton offre. Le problème, c’est qu’il va falloir partir chasser ce passe-muraille.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
Gabriel haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers Dean.  
\- Les passe-murailles sont plus anciens que moi...  
\- On nous l’a déjà dit ça ! Dieu a créé les léviathans et les passe-murailles avant les anges... Pourquoi est-ce un problème ? L’agressa John.  
Gabriel haussa un sourcil à l’adresse de Sam qui faisait de son mieux pour rester hors de John. Inutile de tester l’homme.  
\- Léviathans ?  
\- C’est compliqué. Se contenta de répliquer Sam.  
Gabriel haussa les épaules et se lança dans une franche explication. Ce qui, par rapport, au Gabriel que Sam avait connu était un mieux. Apparemment, c’était une question de « magie ». Gabriel, avec l’apocalypse qui se déroulait, avait son pouvoir limité. Avec un passe-muraille en vadrouille, son pouvoir serait plus coursécuité que jamais. Il fallait tuer le passe-muraille avant toute chose.  
\- Pourquoi tu fuis ? Pourquoi tu nous aides pas avec l’apocalypse ?   
\- Je ne combattrais pas mes frères ! Je ne veux pas ! Et je ne suis pas assez fort !  
Le ton coupant et dangereux de l’archange stoppa John dans son élan. Heureusement !  
\- Comment veux-tu que nous procédions ? Demanda Sam.  
\- On se prépare. On l’attire où l’on veut.  
\- Comment ? Demanda Dean.  
Gabriel se tourna vers Sam et sourit, sciemment.   
\- Je vois sa marque sur toi. Il pourrait venir après toi, malgré le danger.  
\- Il va le faire, il m’a prévenu. Apparemment, je suis un met de choix pour son type.  
Gabriel rit à la réplique de Sam et lui donna un léger coup dans le bras.  
\- Je t’apprécie, vraiment, toi.  
\- De quoi est-ce qu’on parle, exactement ? S’alarma Dean.  
\- D’un piège, pardi ! Clama Gabriel avec joie.   
Sam grimaça au regard de Dean. Il était bien loin de celui que son frère légitime portait mais il était suffisemment reconnaissable. Dean paniquait à l’idée de Sam dans une situation mortelle.  
\- Quoi ! Hors de questions que Sam se mette en danger.  
\- Oh ! Protecteur. Murmura Gabriel.  
\- Et encore, ce n’est rien... Je vais lui parler.  
Sam se détacha du groupe et fit signe à Dean de venir avec lui. Très conscient du regard fixe de John tout du long. A l’abri des regards, un silence gêné perdura un moment avant que Dean ne prenne la parole.  
\- Alors tu es mon frère... Je veux dire...  
\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je suis Sam Winchester. Mais pas ton Sam... Comme tu n’es pas mon Dean.   
\- Ouai... C’est juste bizarre.  
\- Je sais. C’est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez.  
\- Désolé pour papa.  
Sam haussa les épaules et déclara que les choses avait toujours été tendu avec son propre père.  
\- Dean... Il faut que je fasse ça. Je dois retourner auprès de mon frère.  
Dean se détourna en maugréant qu’il n’aimait pas cette idée.  
\- Ouai... Et bien, heureusement, je n’ai pas à faire face à mon frère.  
\- A vrai dire, je pourrais te donner l’occasion de le faire.  
Les deux Winchester sursautèrent à l’intervention de Gabriel.  
\- Seigneur, Gabriel ! La paix ! S’exclama Sam.  
\- N’ammènes pas mon père là-dedans. Répliqua Gabriel.  
Sam grogna et s’éloigna de l’archange. Dean affichait, quant à lui, une expression amusée.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? Le sort que l’on a utilisé demande un certain délais avant d’être refait.  
\- Hellooo ! Archange !   
Sam soupira et demanda de quoi l’archange avait besoin.  
\- Une surface réfléchissante  
Sur ce, il fit apparaitre un miroir. Avant que Sam n’ait le temps de réagir, Gabriel avait ouvert une sorte de fenêtre vers le monde de Sam. Sam interpella Dean aussitôt qu’il vit son frère.  
\- Sam ! Comment... Je croyais que tu ne pourrais pas le contacter aussi tôt.  
\- On a trouvé Gabriel.  
Comme prévu, le visage de Dean se renfrogna. Gabriel se plaqua contre Sam pour que ce dernier le voit.  
\- Salut, autre Dean !  
\- Salut mini-pouce... Sam, si vous avez trouvé l’emplumé, pourquoi es-tu encore là-bas ?  
\- Il y a un contre-temps. On doit éliminer le passe-muraille avant de tenter le voyage.  
\- Tu m’excuses une minute ? Souffla Dean, l’expression fermée.  
A ces mots, il disparut de la vue mais les trois interlocuteurs l’entendirent, nettement, passer sa colère sur divers objets. Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, Castiel prit le relais.  
\- Sam. L’aborda l’ange avec soulagement.  
\- eh, Cass.  
\- Cassi ! C’est vraiment toi ?   
Gabriel se pencha un peu plus contre Sam alors qu’il étudiait l’ange à travers le miroir.  
\- Gabriel... Sam, es-tu certain que c’est la seule solution ?  
\- Je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles, Cass.  
Castiel se contenta de soulever un sourcil lourd de sens.  
\- Oui... Bon. De toute façon, il faut tuer ce passe-muraille. Gabriel semble vouloir aider.  
\- On se souvient, tous, de ce qui se passe lorsque Gabriel aide. Maugréa Dean en revenant auprès de Castiel.  
\- Dean ! Le reprit Sam.  
\- Mouai... Qu’en est-il de ses frangins ?  
\- Sam, ici, est bien caché avec les hornements sur ses côtes. Luci et Mike ne devraient pas le repérer avant un moment.  
\- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout !  
\- Dean... Tout va bien se passer.  
Dean se montra sceptique alors qu’il fixait son frère. Son regard dévia légèrement lorsque son double s’avança.  
\- Je vais faire attention à lui. J’ai vu mon Sam mourir. Je ne vais pas laisser... le tiens se mettre en danger.  
\- Gabriel a vendu la mèche. Expliqua Sam au regard de son frère.  
\- Faut raccrocher, les mecs. Ca va attirer l’attention. Intervint l’archange.  
\- Soit prudent, Sam. Fit Castiel.  
\- Sammy... Commença Dean.  
\- Tout va bien, Dean. On se revoit bientôt.  
L’archange attendit quelques secondes avant d’annuler tout ce qu’il avait pu faire. Son regard était sérieux. Il donna une tappe sur l’épaule de Sam.  
\- Allez ! Mettons en place ce plan... Qu’on quitte ce monde infernal au plus vite


	9. Confrontation inattendue

Sam ne savait pas vraiment comment agir maintenant que les chasseurs qui l’accompagnaient connaissaient sa véritable identité. Il avait aussi du mal à rester calme avec Gabriel. Plus sombre, plus méfiante. Sam, qui aurait aimé gardé ses distances avec l’autre version de sa famille, avait vu ses plans tomber à l’eau. Gabriel ne cessait de poser des questions sur son monde et, comme Sam et son frère avaient été impliqués dans les grands événements surnaturels, il en était venu à parler de sa famille.  
\- J’aimerais parler des léviathans. Vous ne devriez pas en avoir entendu parler.  
Sam leva les yeux vers Gabriel. L’archange avait fait apparaitre un unique meuble dans la maisonette dévastée. Une chaise longue, uniquement déstinée à sa personne.  
\- Raphaël n’a pas accepté l’apocalypse avortée. Il voulait délivrer Mickaël et Lucifer.  
\- Imbécile ! Commenta, négligemment, Gabriel.  
\- Castiel et une partie du Ciel l’ont combattu. La solution de Castiel était d’utiliser les âmes comme source de pouvoir.  
\- Il a réussi à ouvrir les portes du purgatoire si vous connaissez les léviathans. Déduisit Gabriel.  
\- Oui. La Mort nous a dit ce qu’il y avait à savoir à leur sujet. Ils nous a fallu un moment mais on a réglé le problème.  
Gabriel le regardait avec sérieux. Sam lui retourna son regard. Il se doutait que les questions n’étaient pas finies. Nul doute que Gabriel voulait en savoir le plus possible sur son prochain nouveau monde. Ce dont Sam était vraiment surpris, c'était du silence de John, Dean et Bobby. Il s’attendait à plus de réactions de leur part après la révélation de Gabriel.  
\- L’arme pour tuer les léviathans a un certain recule.  
\- Oui... On ne le savait pas. Castiel et Dean ont été envoyés dans le purgatoire et Crowley a enlevé le prophète. Kévin s’est échappé plus tard... Dean est revenu. Ainsi que Castiel. Pour ce que j’en sais, il n’y a pas de grands ennemis à l’horizon.  
\- A ta connaissance ? Répéta Gabriel.  
Sam haussa simplement les épaules et retourna à l’entretien de son arme à feu.  
\- Pourquoi l’archange ne t’a pas repéré, tout à l’heure ?  
Sam regarda vers Bobby qui l’examinait avec attention. Gabriel rouvrit les yeux mais ne se manifesta pas.  
\- Castiel a... gravé des symboles énochiens sur nos côtes pour nous cacher des anges. Ce n’est pas votre cas ?  
\- Castiel nous a rejoint, plus tard que le vôtre, apparemment. Ce n’était plus la peine de nous cacher, alors.  
Sam ne dit rien. Il avait remarqué que les chasseurs ne semblaient pas très proches de Castiel, ici. C’était étrange. Cass était devenu comme un frère pour Dean et lui.  
\- Où est-ce que ton Dean se trouve ? Les deux fois où tu l’as contaté, c’était le même endroit.  
Sam hésita à la question de John. Ca pourrait soulever un sujet explosif. D’un autre côté, il savait qu’il ne pourrait pas éviter la question de l’homme. Il ne le permettrait pas.  
\- C’est le bunker d’une société secrète qui aidait les chasseurs. Les hommes de lettres recueillaient toutes les informations et artéfacts surnaturels.  
\- Le bunker des hommes de lettres, vraiment ? Réagit Gabriel.  
\- En quoi est-ce important ? S’informa Dean.  
Gabriel quitta sa position allongée et répondit volontier au jeune chasseur.  
\- Deano. c'est le plus gros rassemblement de connaissances surnaturelles. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qui se passerait s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains ?  
La seule réponse de Dean fut de s’assombrir. Gabriel fixa Sam.  
\- Comment y êtes-vous entrés ? Il ne peut pas être forcé.  
Sam souffla. Bien entendu, Gabriel ne lâcherait pas l’affaire. Il n’abandonnerait pas avant d’avoir entendu toute la vérité.  
\- Lorsque les hommes de lettres ont été attaqué, notre grand-père devait passé sa dernière initiation.  
Sam vit, du coin de l’oeil, John et Dean se redresser mais continua sur sa lancée.  
\- Il a fui le démon en voyageant dans le temps avec la clé avec lui. Il a atterri dans notre chambre... Il est mort en nous protégeant.  
\- Mon père était un de ces hommes de lettres et a voyagé dans le temps. Répéta John.  
\- C’est ce que le Henry Winchester de mon monde a fait, en tous cas.  
Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, tout le monde retomba dans le silence. Il avait hâte de quitter ce monde. De retrouver son frère. Il n’avait pas oublié leur désaccord mais il lui semblait futile, maintenant. A présent qu’il voyait un monde où il n’était plus. Un monde où Dean et lui n’avaient jamais pu développer ce lien si fort qui mettaient les gens mal à l’aise mais qui avait mené tant d’ennemis à leur perte. Sam réalisait combien ils avaient de la chance... Sam mesurait combien ils étaient différents lorsqu’il regardait Dean.  
Gabriel se redressa prestemment, indiquant à tous les chasseurs de la pièce que quelque chose se passait. Sam se crispa lorsqu’il remarqua que Gabriel avait peur. Ce ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose ! D’ailleurs, les autres habitants de ce monde le réalisèrent , eux aussi, parce qu’ils se levèrent en position d’attente.  
Sam se positionna près de Gabriel qui semblait prêt à décamper. Du moins, l’envie ne lui en manquait pas mais, contre toute attente, il restait. Ce fut Bobby qui formula la question que tous les mortels se posaient.  
\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiètes ?  
\- Mon frère vient nous rendre visite.  
\- Ton frère ? Quel frère ?  
Gabriel n’eut pas l’occasion de répondre. Un homme, ou plus exactement un archange, entre dans le bâtiment. Sam n’eut aucun doute. Il avait passé trop de temps en compagnie de Mickaël et Lucifer dans la cage pour que ce soit le contraire. Il lui était impossible de ne pas reconnaître leurs grâces s'ils ne la cachaient pas. Ici, il s’agissait bien de Mickaël !  
Sam l’étudia avec une certaine surprise. Bien entendu, on lui avait dit qu’ici, c’était Mickaël qui avait des problèmes avec son véhicule et non Lucifer... Pourtant, Sam ne s’attendait pas au spectacle qu’offrait le corps que l’ainé des célestes occupait.  
Dans son monde légitime, le corps occupé par Lucifer n’avait pas beaucoup de lésions au moment où Sam avait accepté la possession. Ici, l’essence même de Mickaël avait bien plus détériorée le corps qu’il occupait. Il était émacié et des morceaux de peau avaient disparu. Ces parties semblaient avoir curieusement fondues. L’effet était terrifiant et écœurant.  
Sam se redressa de toute sa hauteur lorsque le regard de Mickaël se positionna sur lui. Il avait ce regard intense, propre aux archanges, qui donnait l’impression qu’ils voyaient l’âme des humains. Ce qui pouvait être le cas pour ce qu’en savait Sam.  
Gabriel se décala légèrement pour se mettre devant le visiteur dimensionnel. Une manière silencieuse de montrer à son frère qu’il protègerait les humains présents.  
Mickaël se tourna vers Dean et John qui se crispèrent à t’attention.  
\- Dean, John...  
Incroyable ! Son véhicule tombait en morceau et, pourtant, Mickaël ne perdait pas cette neutralité qui avait toujours frappé Sam.  
\- Gabriel. Je suis surpris de te voir. Toutefois, je ne le suis pas autant que d’être en présence de cet humain.  
Le regard de Mickaël était revenu sur Sam qui ne laissait rien transparaître de ce qu’il pensait. De toute façon, Mickaël s’intéressait à peine à lui. Il orientait son attention uniquement sur Gabriel.  
\- Pourquoi est-ce que je sens la magie d’un passe-muraille sur lui ? Je pensais que tu avais tué le dernier.  
\- Il semblerait qu’on se soit trompé tous les deux, mon frère. Sam vient d’un autre monde et a demandé mon aide pour le rejoindre.  
Pour la première fois, Mickaël perdit son sang froid. La fureur et la trahison furent parfaitement reconnaissable sur son visage.  
\- Alors, c’est ça. Tu vas fuir ! Plutôt que de choisir tom camp.  
Gabriel s’apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Sam prit la parole.  
\- Il ne viendra pas. Il ne réagira pas.  
Mickaël se tourna, lentement, vers Sam qui fit un pas en avant, indifférent aux faibles protestations des autres.  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.  
-Vos doubles ont fait la même chose dans mon monde. Ils ont précipité l’apocalypse pour une raison. Attirer l’attention de Dieu. Mais il n’a pas bougé. Il ne s'est pas montré. Castiel l’a cherché sans résultat. Lucifer s’est évadé, Gabriel est mort... Ton double et celui de ton frère ont été plongés dans la cage... Mais il ne s’est pas manifesté. Il ne viendra pas, non plus, dans ce monde.  
Mickaël accusa le coup sans un son. Son regard resta un long moment sur Sam.  
\- Comment est le monde sans les archanges ?  
\- Les choses vont mieux selon une source.  
\- Une source ?  
\- Castiel.  
Mickaël hocha la tête puis se tourna vers son frère.  
\- Tu as pris ta décision, n’est-ce pas ? Tu pars pour cet autre monde.  
\- Il ne reste rien pour moi, ici. Laisses moi partir.  
La seule réponse de Mickaël fut de hocher la tête. Ensuite, il se tourna vers Bobby, John et Dean qui étaient prudement silencieux.  
\- Je vais parler à mon frère de ce que j’ai appris. Je vais quitter la Terre avec les anges. J’ignore ce que fera Lucifer, toutefois.  
Puis, ce fut tout. Mickaël était parti. Gabriel ne sembla pas réagir au départ abrupte de son frère. Il se tourna simplement vers les chasseurs de son monde.  
\- Si vous voulez faire vos adieux à Castiel, vous devriez partir maintenant.  
Sam vit clairement l’hésitation des autres. Celle de Dean ne le surprenait pas. Pas même celle de Bobby. Toutefois, celle de John était plus surprenante. Sam ne pensait pas que John Winchester se préoccupait assez d’une créature pour vouloir lui faire ses adieux.  
\- Il n’y a pas d’hésitation à avoir. On n’a pas besoin de vous.  
\- Sam... Commença Dean.  
Sam glissa un regard vers Gabriel et s’approcha du double de son frère.  
\- Dean... Je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne suis même pas ton ami. Par contre, Castiel est vraiment ton ami. Alors, vas lui dire adieux. Parce qu’il va partir. Il va rester avec sa famille.  
Sam n’avait pas eu besoin d’en dire plus. Le trio de chasseurs était parti... avec quelques regards en arrière mais il était parti ! Pour le bien de tout le monde. Gabriel se posta près de Sam qui regardait cette pâle copie de sa famille partir. Il donna un coup dans l’épaule du chasseur. Un signal clair qu’il était temps d’attirer, enfin, le passe-muraille.


	10. Attente

Ils étaient restés au même endroit. L’entrepôt abandonné était loin de toutes autres habitations. Ce qui, curieusement ou non, avait rassuré Sam. Ça lui permettait presque d’oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un monde en pleine apocalypse. Ou, du moins, de l’ignorer. Ici, Sam pouvait faire semblant qu’il menait une chasse commune. Un entrepôt comme celui-ci était visité par beaucoup de monstres. Et habité, bien entendu !

Dans l’entrepôt, il se sentait dans un lieu familier. Ses nerfs se calmaient, enfin. Malgré la présence du double de l’archange mort et leur prochaine confrontation avec le passe-muraille. Normalement, il n’y aurait pas de problèmes. Gabriel était certain de prendre facilement le passe-muraille. L’archange avait assuré Sam qu’il ne risquerait rien.

Bien sûr, Sam voulait le croire. Malgré tout, il restait méfiant. Parce que c’était un archange. Parce qu’il était Gabriel. Et le Gabriel de son monde ne lui avait jamais donné une raison de lui faire confiance. Trop égoïste et lâche, ce n’était qu’à la fin qu’il avait retourné sa veste en faveur de l’humanité. Et aujourd’hui, ce Gabriel agissait aussi à des fins égoïstes. Il voulait fuir, encore, loin de ses frères et des conflits. Dans ce cas, comment être certain que l’ex-messager de Dieu continue à suivre le plan. Il y avait encore une possibilité pour que Gabriel laisse Sam seul face au passe-muraille.

Sam, cependant, ne pouvait qu’espérer que Gabriel tiendrait parole. Le chasseur, cependant, ne put s’empêcher de poser une question.

\- Est-ce que tu as envisagé de partir avec Mickaël ? Avec tes frères.

Gabriel le fixa depuis le pan de mur sur lequel il était appuyé. Sam trouvait cette version de Gabriel troublante. Même lorsqu’il plaisantait, il était plus sombre, plus tendu que le Gabriel de son monde. A l’heure actuelle, Gabriel n’était pas le plus joyeux. Il donna à Sam un regard sombre.

\- Un quart de seconde, peut-être... Mais, ça fait longtemps que j’ai compris que ma place n’est plus avec les miens.

Sam le fixa longtemps. Il attendait, simplement, parce qu’il savait que Gabriel n’avait pas terminé. Et, justement, il reprit la parole d’une voix creuse.

\- J’étais bien avec les humains. J’ai trouvé ma place avec les humains. J’ai trouvé ma place avec les humains. Mes semblables... Je ne les reconnais pas.

Sam ne répondit pas rien à sa déclaration. Il n’y avait rien à répondre, d’ailleurs. Sam pensait que Cass ressentait, parfois, la même chose mais, contrairement, à ce Gabriel, il continuait à s’accrocher aveuglément à sa famille céleste. Cass ne voulait pas abandonner ses frères. Il voulait encore croire que les anges pouvaient œuvrer pour le bénéfice de l’humanité. Gabriel, lui, avait abandonné toute illusion sur sa famille. Au point de quitter son monde d’origine.

Sam retomba dans le silence. Il était certain que si Gabriel le ramenait dans son monde, l’archange disparaîtrait, aussitôt, et il n’aurait certainement pas la sottise de s’impliquer dans les affaires des Winchester. Sam se décala, une nouvelle fois, malgré lui. Cette attente le tuait ! Gabriel était certain qu’il aimait jouer avec sa proie et, toujours selon l’archange, il n’avait pas pu repérer Gabriel. Trop de perturbation angélique dans ce monde. De plus, Gabriel masquait sa présence. Le passe-muraille viendrait.

Soudain, Gabriel sortit de son apathie. Il inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté, à l’écoute de quelque chose d'indiscernable aux oreilles humaines.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Les anges quittent la Terre. Annonça Gabriel. Lucifer part avec eux.

Sam garda le silence un moment et, malgré lui, demanda à l’ex-messager de Dieu s’il était certain de son choix. Gabriel ne lui répondit pas mais le fait qu’il reste sur place suffit à Sam.

Sam se détourna, laissant à Gabriel un semblant d’intimité. Sam laissa son esprit s’attarder sur toutes les différences de ce monde. C’était ahurissant combien les petits détails comptaient pour le destin du monde. La seule existence de Sam ne pouvait, tout de même, pas faire une grande différence... Sam ne voulait pas y réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas penser à la quasi apocalypse judéo-chrétienne qu’il avait empêché de justesse avec Dean. Il avait, après tout, commis les pires erreurs de sa vie sur cette période. Sam faisait, donc, son possible pour laisser tout ça derrière lui.

Sam voulait, donc, plus que tout, revenir chez lui. Il voulait revoir son frère et Cass et profiter de sa chance de les avoir à ses côtés. Il profiterait de son monde imparfait mais toujours débordant de vie. Avec ses monstres et toutes ces autres créatures qui donnaient encore un sens à la vie de ce qui restait des Winchester.

Sam fut tiré de ses pensés par son compagnon qui se tint, soudain, droit.

\- Tiens toi prêt.

Le simple avertissement vint une minute à peine avant que le passe-muraille n’apparaisse dans le vieil entrepôt. La minute en question sembla interminable à Sam, cependant. Il avait l’habitude de cette sensation, de toute façon. Au cours des chasses, l’attente était, souvent, le pire.

Le passe-muraille n’était, clairement, pas au mieux de sa forme. Sam se souvint que le texte du journal disait que la créature avait besoin de se nourrir régulièrement... Et s’il faisait un bond entre les univers, il devait le faire rapidement. Or, le passe-muraille n’avait pas pu se nourrir de sa victime. De plus, Sam l’avait blessé. Cela lui nuisait clairement. Sam spéculait aussi que ce monde devait prendre péage sur lui. Ce monde n’était pas le cadre idéal pour une créature surnaturelle. Manque d’humains sains... Peut-être que le passe-muraille avait espéré prendre un encas ici avant de revenir après Sam. Parce qu’il n’aurait pas lâché Sam. Il avait été clair que l’essence de Sam lui aurait permis de subsister quelques siècles sans avoir à chasser d’autres humains. Seulement, ce monde ne lui avait pas permis de reprendre des forces pour combattre Sam. Son épuisement et sa faim étaient flagrants, maintenant. Il était pâle et en sueur. Sam ne pensait pas se faire d’idée lorsqu’il voyait son visage émacié. Sa peau semblait plus tendue sur ses os, comme s’il avait brutalement maigri en quelques jours.

Le visage du passe-muraille était tiré par le haine alors qu’il posait les yeux sur Sam. Il ne réalisa pas immédiatement que c’était plus qu’un humain qui accompagnait Sam mais l’instant où il le fit fut évident. Une crainte légitime s’inscrivit sur son visage et ses yeux volèrent vers Gabriel qui se décolla posément du mur.

Gabriel, que ce soit celui de son monde ou de celui-ci, n’avait jamais vraiment montré sa puissance angélique. Pas à la manière de ses frères. Ils étaient, donc, facile d’oublier qu’il était l’une des créatures les plus puissantes ayant jamais excitées. Pour la première fois, Sam eut un formidable rappel de ce fait. L’air se chargea de tout ce pouvoir brut, commun à tous les archanges et que Gabriel gardait, habituellement, soigneusement caché. Pour la première fois, Sam ressentit, face à Gabriel, la même crainte qu’il avait ressenti face aux autres archanges. Sam ne put s’empêcher de se sentir soulager que, pour la première fois, la colère d’un archange ne soit pas dirigé contre lui ou son frère.

Le visage de Gabriel se fondit d’un large sourire plein de promesses mortelles.

\- Bonjour, passe-muraille.

 


	11. Bataille

\- Je te connais. Furent les premiers mots du passe-muraille, adressés à Gabriel.

Ils surprirent, à peine, Sam. Il avait déjà supposé que, comme les léviathans, les passe-murailles avaient une sorte de conscience collective, une connexion. En dehors des humains, cela semblait le point commun de Dieu. Après tout, ils savaient déjà que les Léviathans étaient connectés. Du moins, jusqu’à ce que leur chef soit éliminé. Et les anges avaient « la radio céleste ». Alors, pourquoi les passe-murailles ne pouvaient-ils pas avoir, eux aussi, cette connectivité qui permettait à celui-ci de connaître l’être qui avait tué l’un de ses semblables.

\- Eh là, passe-muraille !

\- Mon nom, c’est O’Tack. Siffla le passe-muraille.

O’Tack semblait prudent malgré sa fureur mais pas du tout apeuré par Gabriel. Ce que Sam trouva dérangeant. Il aurait été plus à l’aise en sachant que l’archange intimidait le passe-muraille. Malheureusement, il devenait évident que les êtres créés par Dieu avant les archanges étaient autant, sinon plus, dangereux que les êtres célestes. Mais Sam se doutait déjà de ce fait. Dick Roman n’avait pas manqué de dissimuler son mépris pour les anges et les démons... Ou toutes autres créatures à vrai dire. Les prochains événements ne seraient pas aussi simples que l’avait espéré le chasseur.

Gabriel ne semblait pas inquiété... Ou, du moins, il ne le montrait pas. Il s’immobilisa à une bonne distance de O’Tack qui découvrit les dents.

\- Tu as tué, Ston’iac, il y a un siècle. C’est toi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Un passe-muraille, c’est sûr. Je n’ai pas pris le temps de demander son nom, par contre.

Sam se déporta un peu plus à l’abri des regards. Son malaise croissait. Cette conversation au ton presque paisible ne faisait qu’alimenter cette sensation. Il se crispa davantage lorsque le regard froid du passe-muraille revint sur lui.

\- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, archange. Il n’y a que l’humain qui m’intéresse. Passes juste ton chemin.

Gabriel fit un geste négligent de la main, semblait-il, mais la lame brillante qui y apparut contredis tout. Le passe-muraille ne réagit qu’en relevant un sourcil.

\- Je crains que je ne puisse pas te laisser l’humain. J’ai besoin de lui.

Le passe-muraille adopta, dans l’instant, une attitude plus offensive.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à gagner pour toi ?

\- Un allé simple pour son monde. Je pourrais y refaire ma vie. Tranquillement.

\- Laisses moi l’humain et je me chargerai de ton voyage.

Sam jeta un regard alarmé vers Gabriel. Toutefois, le visage de l’archange était neutre. Il n’y avait pas moyen que Sam comprenne ce que pensait l’être céleste. Gabriel ne bougea pas, il se contentait de jouer négligemment avec sa dague.

\- Hum... C’est une proposition alléchante... Mais je ne m’allie pas à des créatures telles que toi. Père voulait vous mettre hors d’état de nuire. Certains d’entre vous avez eu la chance d’avoir pu filer, sinon, vous auriez connu le même sort que les léviathans. Je ne me joindrai pas à toi !

Ces mots furent suffisant pour le passe-muraille qui se jeta sur Gabriel. Sam resserra son emprise sur son arme, prêt à rejoindre Gabriel dans ce combat. Gabriel lui accorda un rapide regard et, avec un geste de la main, Sam se figea sur place. A ce moment précis, le vrai combat commença.

Sam avait été témoin de beaucoup de combats entre créatures dans sa vie mais aucun ne l’avait inquiété comme celui-ci. C’était comme un combat de titans. Les forces déployées ici étaient incroyables. Les pouvoirs des deux créatures, aussi vieilles que le monde, épaississait l’air. Peut-être que si Sam avait eu la possibilité de bouger, il n’aurait pas pu esquisser un mouvement.

Les deux créatures esquissaient des mouvements rapides et forts qui auraient tué n’importe quel humain. Certains atteignaient leurs cibles, d’autres non. Sam suivait difficilement ce qui se passait mais une brève pause dans la lutte lui permis, à un moment, d’en savoir plus. Les deux adversaires s’éloignèrent l’un de l’autre pour un instant. C’est alors que Sam put voir tout le résultat de ces premières minutes de lutte. Les deux combattants présentaient diverses coupures et bleus. Tous deux étaient haletants, signe qu’ils ne ménageaient pas leurs efforts pour que l’un d’eux tombe. Ils étaient aussi hargneux l’un que l’autre dans le combat. Aussi déterminé à ressortir vivant de ce duel. Aussi, Sam s’interrogeait encore sur les motivations de ce Gabriel. Sa vie était vraiment en danger ici. Sa seule volonté de s’enfuir de ce monde suffisait-elle à expliquer sa motivation ?

Sam n’eut guère l’occasion de s’interroger plus longtemps sur le sujet avant que le combat ne reprenne. Avec autant de violence. Cela arriva, encore une fois, trop vite pour que les yeux humains de Sam ne saisissent, avec justesse, qui amorça le premier geste. De nouveau, les coups furent échangés avec plus de hargnes. Jusqu’à ce que Gabriel passe à travers le mur.

Cela donna un nouveau temps à cette bataille. Pour diverses raisons. Pour le plus grand soulagement du chasseur, tout e qu’avait fait Gabriel pour le tenir immobile disparu soudainement. Par malheur, cela signifiait aussi que Gabriel perdait, sans doute, contre le passe-muraille. Lequel l’avait, certainement, réalisé, lui aussi, parce qu’il s’avança posément et avec toute confiance vers le trou laissé par l’archange à travers le mur. Il ne intéressait, à aucun moment, à Sam qui supposa que la créature millénaire le pensait encore immobilisé. Quoiqu’il en soit, le passe-muraille se dirigea, sans crainte, vers Gabriel. Sam espérait que l’archange n’était pas en si mauvais état que son manque de réapparition le laissait penser.

Encore combatif ou non, Sam ne pouvait pas laisser son sort entre les mains de Gabriel, seul. Le chasseur s’empressa, donc, de se mettre, rapidement, en mouvement dès que O’Tack disparut à travers le trou dans le mur.

\- Arrivé là-bas, il ne se départit pas de sa prudence et regarda, avec précaution, à travers l’entrée improvisée. Gabriel avait atterris à une cinquantaine de mètres du mur qu’il avait percuté et commençait, à peine, à se relever. Le passe-muraille, de son côté, s’approchait à pas délibérément lents.

Sam se glissa dans l’ouverture, rassuré de constater que O’Tack semblait l’avoir complètement oublié pour le moment. Gabriel avait toute son attention. Quoi qu’il dise, le passe-muraille tenait une rancune féroce contre l’archange. Ou, du moins, contre sa race.

Gabriel tenta de se lever à l’approche de O’Tack mais ne parvint pas à le faire à temps. Le passe-muraille l’agrippa par le col de sa chemise et le souleva sans le moindre effort. Gabriel grogna et c’est là que son regard rencontra celui de Sam. Il écarquilla une fraction de seconde les yeux avant de scolariser son expression. Heureusement, sa réaction passa inaperçu du passe-muraille.

\- Vous, les êtres célestes, vous avez une telle haute opinion de vous ! Parce que Dieu vous a préféré.

\- Ouai et bien.... Les anges ont aussi été une déception pour lui, si tu veux savoir. Son vrai miracle, c’est l’humanité.

La seule réponse de O’Tack fut de ricaner.

\- Que peut-il trouver à l’humanité ? Ce sont des êtres violents, faibles et imparfaits.

\- Peut-être... Mais le fait est qu’ils n’abandonnent jamais et qu’ils m’impressionnent toujours après tout ce temps.

Sam ne sut comment la simple phrase de Gabriel sembla alarmer le passe-muraille... Elle le fit suffisamment, en tous cas, pour que le sort de O’Tack ne fut pas celui qu’espérait Sam. Le passe-muraille se décala assez pour que le coup de Sam ne soit pas mortel. Au lieu d’une blessure mortelle, Sam donna une lacération profonde à son adversaire. La blessure était grave et assez douloureuse pour pousser O’Tack à lâcher Gabriel. L’archange retomba à terre avec un râle alors que le passe-muraille se retournait vers Sam avec une fureur qui enlaidissait son visage. Sam resserra sa poigne autour de son arme et recula rapidement de quelques pas. Le passe-muraille était plus puissant qu’il ne le pensait. Sam avait eu du mal à blesser O’Tack... Mais, surtout, à en réchapper vivant ou même sans mutilations... D’ailleurs, chaque fois que Sam avait porté un coup décisif sur O’Tack, cela avait été par surprise. Avec l’attention du passe-muraille entièrement sur lui, Sam n’avait aucune chance de le toucher.

Cela ne l’empêcha pas d’essayer dès que le passe-muraille fut à proximité. Il leva, avec vivacité, le bras pour l’abattre sur son ennemi. Malheureusement, le geste n’arriva jamais à sa finalité. O’Tack arrêta son bras et le tordit jusqu’à ce que Sam soit forcé de lâcher son arme. Seulement, il ne s’arrêta pas là ! Il ne lâcha pas Sam avant que son bras émette un violent craquement. Sam lâcha un cri de douleur. O’Tack sourit en grand et d’un violent coup envoya Sam loin de lui. Sam atterrit sur le sol avec un autre cri.

\- Que croyais-tu faire, chasseur !

Sam leva les yeux vers le passe-muraille qui le dominait, indifférent à la menace qu’il représentait. Le regard de Sam dévia à l’arrière de O’Tack sur Gabriel. L’archange se relevait, sa dague à la main, prêt à frapper. Sam ramena son bras cassé contre son torse et ne put s’empêcher de sourire. Le visage de O’Tack se crispa à l’expression de l’humain à ses pieds puis sembla se rappeler de Gabriel. Trop tard ! Il se retournait à peine lorsque Gabriel enfonça sa lame d’archange dans son cœur.

Sam perdit, aussitôt, le sourire lorsqu’il y eut cette sorte d’impulsion. Une impulsion très semblable qui avait frappé Dick Roman à sa fin. Comme Gabriel ne réagissait pas, Sam l’interpella avec urgence.

\- Gabriel ! Il faut s’éloigner !

Pour le plus grand soulagement de Sam, l’archange ne posa aucune question. Il ne l’abandonna pas non plus. Il se contenta de poser une main impérieuse sur l’épaule du chasseur et de les éloigner du passe-muraille mourant. Ils réapparurent, quelques secondes plus tard, sur ce qui ressemblait à Sam à une île déserte.

\- Alors, pourquoi avons-nous dû évacuer les lieux ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais déjà tué un passe-muraille.

\- C’est le cas. Je l’ai poignardé et je suis parti.

Sam réalisa que Gabriel n’avait aucune idée de ce que signifiait les impulsions.

\- Lorsque Dean et Castiel ont poignardé le chef des léviathans, il y a eut cette impulsion aussi. Ils ont été envoyés au Purgatoire. Apparemment, tuer ce genre de créatures implique un certain recule lorsqu’on les tue.

\- Ça aurait été ennuyeux... Bien, Sammy ! Je crois qu’il est temps que tu me guides vers ma nouvelle maison.

Sur ces mots, Gabriel soigna Sam et l’attrapa par le bras, exagérément joyeux selon le chasseur.

\- Concentres toi juste sur ton monde. Sur ton frère. Je fais le reste.

Sam obéissait tout juste que Gabriel les fit disparaître.

 


	12. fin

Sam trébucha à l’arrivée rude. A ses côtés, Gabriel eut un moment de faiblesse mais elle passa presque inaperçu. Sam regarda autour de lui et ne retint pas son soupir de soulagement. Il était chez lui. Il le sentait. Il se tourna vers Gabriel qui regardait ce qui l’entourait, clairement perdu. Évidemment, le monde de Sam était complètement différent du sien. Et en tant qu’archange, Gabriel devait percevoir les différents mieux que n’importe quelle créature. Sans doute percevait-il même les doubles de ses frères dans la cage. Sam ne savait pas vraiment ce que Gabriel pouvait bien penser dans son nouveau monde. Son expression était plus impénétrable que jamais. Toutefois, Sam mentirait en disant qu’il n’était pas surpris que Gabriel soit toujours à ses côtés. Sam avait été certain que l’archange l’aurait abandonné à son sort sitôt atterris.

\- Ça m’a demandé plus d’énergie que je ne le pensais. Déclara, soudain, Gabriel.

Sam sursauta et croisa le regard de l’archange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te demandais pourquoi j’étais encore là. Je ne pourrais pas voler avant plusieurs jours. Alors, vous allez être bloquer avec moi pendant plusieurs jours.

Sam ne réagit pas à cette déclaration. Il se contenta d’examiner ce qui l’entourait avec attention.

\- Tu sais où on est ?

\- A une heure du bunker.

Sam sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et, sans attendre, appela son frère.

\- Sam ?

La voix de Dean était crue en raison de l’émotion mal exprimée.

\- Ouai. On est à une heure du bunker vers le village.

\- Ok. Je viens. Ne bouges pas !

Sam distingua des sons précipités et Dean hurla après Castiel. Alors seulement, la communication fut coupée. Sam alla s’installer sur une souche qui se trouvait là, pas loin du bord de la route. Gabriel resta à sa place, comme à l’écoute du monde.

\- Je les entend. Dans leur prison. J’entends aussi les anges, ils sont perdus...

Sam l’écouta parler. Il ne savait pas où ça allait. Ce Gabriel se livrait beaucoup. Il semblait partagé entre son désir d’aider sa famille et fuir. C’était, sans doute, une bonne chose que Gabriel n’ait pas pu s’envoler aussitôt arrivé. Il allait pouvoir mettre à profit ces quelques jours pour peser, réellement, ses choix. Au lieu de fuir. Peut-être l’archange déciderait-il de retourner au Paradis. Peut-être réussirait-il à le stabiliser dans ce cas.

Une demi-heure après son appel, Sam entendit le son caractéristique de l’Impala. Dean avait battu son record de vitesse ! La voiture s’arrêta dans un dérapage contrôlé puis Dean et Cass en sortirent rapidement.

Sam n’hésita pas un seul instant avant de prendre son frère dans ses bras. Il était, enfin, chez lui.

 

 


End file.
